Silver Moon
by Kyushina-Yumi
Summary: He gazed out the window, the sight of Kingdom Hearts taking his breath away. Xemnas, although it was his idea to resurrect Kingdom Hearts, was jealous of it. He wanted to be the one taking Saix's breath away. XemSai, lemon


**Silver Moon**

_Summary: He gazed out the window, the gorgeous sight of Kingdom Hearts taking is breath away. Xemnas, although it was his own idea to resurrect Kingdom Hearts, was jealous of it. He wanted to be the one taking Saix's breath away._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Saix gazed out the window, his pale skin glowing in the light from Kingdom Hearts. The heart-shaped moon was completely and truly gorgeous, breathtaking to those who could see the true beauty in everything. However unorthodox it seemed, Saix spent all of his free time staring at the moon; fortunately, he had a lot of that, since Xaldin was keeping the Keyblade Master busy at Beast's Castle. Although Xaldin was his superior, Saix couldn't believe how well he was doing.

However, things were unnaturally quiet now that a majority of members were gone. Roxas had ran away. No one knew Axel's whereabouts. Larxene, Marluxia, Demyx, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Vexen had all faded away. The blunette retreated into his memories of the time before Castle Oblivion, before five members has been sent to their untimely deaths.

Larxene had always made quite a racket, complaining about how Marluxia had kept her up all night, having his hair dryer on for some reason. Marluxia, rather sheepishly, explained that he was making his hair as beautiful as he could possibly make it. Xigbar, Vexen, and Luxord would laugh at him and say that he was gay or just too girly to be a man. Marluxia would take offense and run to his room crying.

You were almost always able to find Axel and Roxas snogging in some dark corner of a room. Vexen always brought in a new project at supper to show everyone. Zexion was always reading. Xaldin and Xigbar sometimes argued about who got the last can of Sprite. Lexaeus would criticize Vexen on his science projects. Demyx would always be playing his sitar. Luxord would always be shuffling cards or playing with dice. Larxene was always sharperning her kunais or giving Demyx a couple of electric jolts while he wasn't paying attention. Marluxia would be admirning himself in a handheld mirror.

Xemnas and Saix were the only two to not be doing much of anything at these times. It's probably how the two attained such a close bond. Saix loved Xemnas; he knew he did. Although he had no emotions, he could feel a phantom of love anyway. He was just afraid of ruining his friendship and being killed.

He sighed lightly before turning back to the moon. Just the sight took his breath away. What Saix didn't know was that he was being watched...and took the breath away of someone that he never would have guessed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Xemnas stared down at the blue-haired beauty that was completely absorbed in the moon.The silver-haired supeiror wanted Saix to notice him there, he wanted him to embrace him, wanted him to ravish him. But Xemnas knew that he couldn't let these wants completely absorb him; he had Kingdom Hearts to tend to. Perhaps when he and Saix had their hearts back, they could both be actually feel love, hopefully for each other.

Xemnas shook the thoughts from his head, and, unfortunately for him, caught Saix's attention. The blunette stared up at Xemnas, completely surprised that he had been being spied on.

"Saix," Xemnas said, clearing his throat. "As the Superior, I have both a question and a favor I need to ask of you."

Saix nodded. "What do you need?"

"I'll ask you the favor first," Xemnas said. He took three long, graceful strides over to where Saix sat, and proceeded to capture the Luna Diviner's lips with his own. Saix's eyes widened in surprise, but he soon closed them, his hands winding around Xemnas's neck. The Superior smirked in Saix's lips and put his arms around the blunette's waist.

The two Nobodies broke away from each other, gold eyes staring into gold eyes. "Tell me..." Xemnas murmured, leaning in closer to VII, his hot breath caressing the other's lips. "How long have you wanted to do this?"

Saix closed the space between him the Superior, landing a chaste kiss on his new lover's lips. "More than you know."

Xemnas chuckled. If he had a heart, it would have leaped for joy about this time. He pulled Saix into a standing position, shoving him against a wall and kissing him roughly. Saix moaned as Xemnas began to unzip his black leather cloak. Mere seconds later, the article of clothing was discarded to the floor, to be forgotten for the time being. Xemnas's lips disconnected from Saix's, moving from his jaw, down his neck, only stopping to suck at the place where his neck met his shoulders. The silver-haired Superior was rewarded with a loud moan for Saix as hands tore away at the cloak covering Xemnas's body.

Soon enough, a second cloak was sent to the floor, followed by a pair of black leather pants and boots that belonged to Saix. Xemnas's kisses started trailing farther down the blunette's body, eliciting ragged moans and sighs from the apparent uke of the situation. The kisses stopped when Xemnas reached Saix's very erect member. Xemnas smirked, taking the head into his mouth, his tongue swirling around, lapping at the slit. Saix gasped, his tapered fingers tangling in Xemnas's silver locks. The Superior took more of the Diviner into his mouth, earning more cries from the other, until Saix was fully in Xemnas's mouth. Xemnas hummed lightly, causin Saix to cry out. Just as VII felt his climax coming, Xemnas abruptly stop. He turned Saix around, nearly slamming him against the wall. Xemnas's eyes scanned the room, looking for something to use as a lubricant. He spotted a bottle of lavender oil sitting on Saix's nightstand and quickly snatched it up. He quickly disposed of the remainder of his clothing, and poured a generous amount of oil on his fingers. He slid one into Saix, enjoying the light moan that came fro his lover. Xemnas moved the finger in and out, and, when he felt that Saix was ready, he inserted a second finger, soon followed by a third. Saix cried out when Xemnas started moving the three fingers in and out of him.

Soon, Xemnas removed the fingers, and positioned himself at Saix's entrance. Slowly, he began to penetrate his lover, reveling in the Luna Diviner's warmth. Saix felt as if his knees were going to give out, but he held onto the wall to keep from collapsing. Once Xemnas was fully sheathed, he started to thrust in and out of Saix. "So...tight..." he moaned, holding onto Saix's back. He grabbed Saix's member and started to pump the erect member in time with his thrusts.

'Agh...nnhn...Xem...nas..." Saix moaned out.

"Xemnas!" Saix screamed, coming.

"Uhnnnnnnn...Sai...x..." Xemnas moaned, releasing into the blunette. The two collapsed on the floor, sweaty and covered in cum.

Xemnas kissed Saix's forehead. "And my question was...when you're with me...do you feel the phantom of love?"

"Yes," Saix said. "Only for you."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: Egads! My first XemSai fic!! :O Can you believe it? I don't really like this, though. I believe I'm losing my touch with yaoi fanfiction. -cries-**

**Kyushina**


End file.
